Prince of Love
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: A disaster destroyed his world and sundered his memories. Reborn as the ultimate monster, just what fate will Youkai Academy have in store for a boy with an unexplainable past and a strange, myriad connection to the world of vampires? NarutoxMoka. Fluff!
1. My Prince

**_My Prince_**

As always, her footsteps were light and swift.

They carried her over the treacherous terrain of her homeland with terrifying swiftness and speed. She was light and graceful. Never lingering in one place too long, never dull nor listless in her movements; flitting about the forest like some strange and otherwordly creature. Little more than blur of porcelian white skin and silken silver hair. Her eyes blood red orbs of sheer scarlet, bristled against them; against the branches before her as she barreled through the trees; enroute to her favorite pastime.

Had anyone been present to witness such a sight, they would have been beyond befuddled. How was it that a child, a mere wisp of a girl, no more thna eight years old, could move through the trees as if she were one of their own. No child should be capable of performing such a feat. And yet, such a feat continued, in blatant defiance of all science and fact. There was something strange about the grace with she moved.

Something supernatural.

Abruptly the forest widened, exposing bright blue skies and the early morning sun. It was early, painfully so, for most creatures. She didn't mind. Her destination was one that few of her kin knew of, and even fewer would speak of. For most, such a rigorous pace might be defined as grueling. For her, it could be called a luxury. The greatest of all luxuries, one that she endeavored, no, strived to meet whenever possible.

Branches bristled as she burst through the last of the moss and bark and arrived...

...to absolute emptiness.

There was naught to be found here. Naught but open air and an empty cliffside. Unable to believe the undeniable truth that her eyes revealed to her, she gawped. Slowly at first, then, growing ever more frantic with every passing second, she surveyed the countryside. But there was nothing to be found. Nothing, not even the slightest, smallest speck of life for her to scrutinize.

_Impossible._

The sun had only just risen.

_'No..._

It was the appointed meeting time.

_..this can't be..._

There was simply nothing here.

_"No."_ She whispered, a snake of dread coiling inside her gut, a snake of losing everything she'd ever held dear, and not knowing the price. She'd suspected such that man, but never had it occurred to her that he might actualy _depart_ and forsake what had become their daily morning routine. "He couldn't have-

_"Ohayo, Moka-san."_

She barely got her arm up in time. One moment she had been staring into space, alone, bewildered, and confused. The next, a blur of black and silver and gold slammed into her and sent her sprawling. Despite herself, despite the abject terror that had plagued her a moment ago, young Moka laughed. _Then she snarled._ A low hiss barreled its way up from her throat, her fangs bared for all the world to see as she thrust both feet into her attacker's groin.

_"Itai!" _A young voice yowled!

Merciless as always, Moka repeated the proccess dutifully; once, twice, thriece, until she was released.

"Know your place!"

Whomever had tackled Moka, they were quick to realize that this was no easy prey. Instead, they yelped, flailing about wildly in the dirt, kicking up copious clouds of dust and dirt and gravel. Moka took this opportunity to plant a solid fist into their jaw. The blow connected with a satisfying crunch, eliciting a pained whine. Satisfied by this, her latest accomplishment, Moka permitted herself a second of satisfaction; allowing the pride to swell within her breast.

It would prove to be her undoing.

A low hiss reverberated from the smoke. That was all. Then a black leg swept out from beneath the dust and swept her from her feet. Just like that, Moka went down. Before the chance to counterattack could present itself, before some semblance of strategy could even begin to form within her mind, she was trapped. Strong hands clasped around her wrists and forced her to the earth, a strong gust blowing at her camisole dress and threatening to reveal what should not be revealed.

"Yield." Someone gasped from above her. "Moka-san."

His lips parted suddenly, forming a small smile. Revealing teeth that were far sharper than any mortal's should have been. He licked his lips, his gaze focused, not upon her as one might think, but the landscape below, rather. It was rare for her to be caught in such a vulnerable position. Remarkably rare. But while his pride swelled, hers plummeted like a sinking stone; and left him to bear the reprecussion of such a heinous act.

"Concede." He pressed again. "I win this round."

Her lips pursed; ripe with annoyance and dissatisfaction. Then she exhaled, her shoulders sagging in defeat. For a moment, it appeared that she would resign herself to just that, today's loss was her own. His grip slackened, thinking himself to be the rightful victor. Believing himself to be victorious, in his folly, he neglected to account for the sole factor that would inevitably decide the outcome of this battle.

_Pride. _

"I..._do not concede!"_

Her attacker wrested himself away from her, half a pace too slow. A blur of movement slashed across his face, spattering crimson across the stone. A startled gasp escaped a pair of lips, not his own, but hers. She'd struck at him in anger, she realized. Excessively so. Her opponent stumbled, dumbstruck and deafened by the blow. Uttering an oathe that no child should know, he flung himself backward.

_**"!"**_

He tumbled backward to safety, but the damage had been done. Blood sluiced down his cheek, oozing from the thin gash she'd split across his forehead. He grimaced, dabbed at the wound with a hand, and then licked his fingers clean. He scrubbed at his eyes with the other, as if he were struggling to clear the tears from his eyes. Whether it was yet another of his many feints, she knew not; because she hadn't the strength to approach him.

"That...actually hurt, Moka-san." He mumbled softly, as if he could scarce believe it himself. "That one_...actually hurt."_

Her chest heaved rapidly, her lungs greedily devouring oxygen.

"Let us go again." She began at length. "Naruto-san."

"You speak as if I have nowhere else to go." He countered.

His answer was so short and direct, she almost didn't recognize his voice at first. It was very professional sounding-curt, but not self important. He'd always been that way; short, sweet, and to the point. There was never any bullshit to cut through with him; what you saw was what you got. And, by the gods, young Moka Akashiya liked_-loved-_what she saw now.

He was a handsome fellow, if intense. His silver hair was rough, disheveled, his red eyes intelligent, his features balanced. Whisker marks tripled each cheek, cheeks that had once dimpled with a constantly bright and enthused grin; no matter the situation or mission. Now, he was intense. His face had hardened, his visage freed of the baby fat that had cursed him in his younger years. Chiseled and nigh but expressionless, that face bore a series of angry red lines from left ear to right, drooping down his chin and neck.

Where he had earned those scars from remained unknown. She knew only what he knew, that they nearly an equal match with one another in terms of combat. Beyond that it mattered not. He was strong. She was stronger, at times. Their daily spars were anything but certain, and as such, they simply sought to test their strength. There could be no concession in a fight amongst vampires, no matter how young they might be.

"Let us continue." She pressed. "We've only just begun."

"I decline." He answered flatly. "I've had enough for today."

"But-

_"I said that's enough, Moka-san."_

Naruto smiled bedazzlingly, exposing sharper-than-normal canine teeth. He had her and she knew it. _Damnit. _She wanted to bitch and brood, though; she didn't want to cheer up and stop thinking about this. She wanted to figure it out. She wanted to figure _him_ out; why it was that his smile bewitched her so, why the slightest sight of him took her breath away and left her gasping for air.

"That's fifty wins for me and fity for you." He remarked off-handedly. "Let's leave it at that, shall we?" Just like that, right before her very eyes, he turned toward the cliff. For a moment, just for a single sliver of a second, she feared that he might cast himself off the precipiece. He'd always had an obscene fascination with heights. Instead, she felt the fear leaching from her features, replace by a strange and nameless dread as he turned back to face her.

"This is the last duel we'll ever have, I'm afraid."

_"Nani?"_

"Tomorrow my powers are to be sealed." He said it so simply, that, at first, she didn't quite comprehend it. Sealed? Her mother had mentioned such a thing once; but never had she thought in her wildest dreams that it would happen so soon. He hailed from a different family than hers. Though it could be said that all vampires hailed from the Shuzen family, the thought of losing a fellow vampire twisted something inside of her, something that felt like a heart.

In short, Moka deflated like a punctured balloon.

"Tomorrow?" She repeated tonelessly.

"Tomorrow." Her long-time companion echoed, his eyes distant, his tone, vacant. "I'm told I'll be going to a human school, in the human world." Something glimmered within his eyes for an instant; because she swore that those matchless orbs of rose red were suddenly, inexplicably, moist.

"It's been fun, Moka."

He turned to depart.

She was tugging at his hand. Naruto looked down to at her pale, drawn face. Her skin was dry now, the sweat evaporated. He took no hope or comfort in that, however. He was going; going to leave her with naught but Kahlua and Kokoa and father. She had come to know the look.

"Naruto," she said, and smiled. She clasped one of his hands in both of hers. "I wanted to express my gratitude. I've...enjoyed this time with you." His hand grew taut and tight within hers for a moment. He shook his head violently, and she understood this was not in agreement with her statement, but in vehement contradiction of its premise.

''Thank you...'' Moka whispered as she leaned over and kissed Naruto's cheek. She looked into his eyes and couldn't help but almost become lost in them. Those deep pools were always so kind and sure; it always filled her with a surge of confidence. Now they were leaving her; forsaking her for a world that she had yet to know. Strange. She was not quite sad, but nor was she happy. She was only eight, and he, nine. And yet, she couldn't quite bring herself to cry.

_Gods!_

She was actually going to miss this buffoon!

"Moka...

When next she opened her eyes, his cheeks were flaring red. She couldn't bear the sight of it anymore. Without another word, she turned. She ran. She crashed headlong through the trees, uncariing that his voice lingered at her back. She kept running, kept moving, her chest heaving in great gasps and sobs and heaves. And still she ran. She ran until she stumbled and scraped her knees.

_"Moka!"_

She scrambled to her feet.

She kept running; because despite her knees and despite her ruined, ripped dress, she could still hear his voice. She'd never see him again. Never ever. What did it matter then if her heart pained her so? What did it matter, losing an old rival, a friend, when you were destined to part ways and never cross paths, evermore? Such were the thoughts she had as she flung herself onto her mattress, and wept bitter tears of sorrow and regreat; because she'd never ever ever ever see him again.

How little she knew...

...how little indeed.

**A/N: Argh! Now I'm on a Rosario Vampire Craze! I've just got a thing for Inner Moka, so, there ya go! This pairing shall be NarutoxInner Moka! Despite knowing her backstory I still felt that a crossover WAS possible, so I decided to give it a go! I wonder what their reaction will be once they DO meet again? And just how did Naruto become a vampire and MEET Moka to begin with? Ask questions away, for they shall be answered in the oncoming chapters! **

**LOL ****ENJOY! **

**And don't forget to review until my ears fall off! Although, being a skeleton, I have no ears...SKULL JOOOOKE! YOHOHOHO!**


	2. The Prodigal Son

**_A/N: Bad news guys and gals. My new job starts tomorrow! Uck! It will eat up a lot of my morning and most of my afternoon, unfotunately. I won't have as much time to update as I'd like now, but I will strive to do my utmost to get your favorite chapters out for your favorite stories, that much I can promise! Oh well, at least I'll still have the weekends to myself!_**

**_The Prodigal Son_**

That which has been lost cannot be returned. The land shall not heal; there is simply too much bad blood between them. Promises are left broken, or forgotten. Bonds are reneged upon or forged anew; contracts are bound, their founder's ideals. stooped in centuries of hatred and malevolence. Loathing humans, despising humanity. Aspiring towards the complete and utter eradication of mankind Eventually, an organization was founded on such abhorent ideals.

The name of the group in question, is Fairy Tale. It is here, that our story continues, nearly a decade and one rosario later.

**_Clink._**

Ten years have passed since that fateful day. He had grown since then. He'd even enrolled in a school for monsters, Youkai Academy. Today was to be his first day. That had been the plan. But plans, as most things of this world often do, can go awry. They can be postponed indefinitely, even, derailed completely. The illegitimate descendant of Alucard found himself in such a situation presently.

**_Clink._**

And who better to draw forth his wrath than one of his own kin?

_**Clink**._

Perhaps this scene requires some explanation:

**_Clink._**

In a small, secluded building, two vampires sat together. Perhaps together wasn't quite the word. They each sat at a single table, the slab of rectangular wood and fine dinery doing very little to separate them from their meal, let alone one another. This, was one of the many subdivisions of Fairy Tale. For all its outward appearance of disrepair, the dining hall was luxurious and spacious.

**_Clink._**

_And filled to the brim with tension._

**_Clink._**

A blond-haired boy scowled over a table at another; a slight looking girl with jet black hair. Her piercing ruby red eyes were a soft, yet deadly, in a complete and utter contrast to the tersely irate sappirhie he had adopted over the last decade. Even now, glaring at her across the table, it took every fiber of his being not to lash out at this vixen. Would that he had not encountered her to begin with! It was an errant thought. Pointless and irrelevant. What was relevant, however, was the matter of discord that had just now wedged itself between them.

**_Clink._**

At long last, the two remaining descendents of Alucard were gathered together, here, in the same room. One, a Shuzen. The other, an unknown. They had sat and deliberated for many, many hours. And at last, they had reached an impasse. Neither was willing to budge on the matter at hand. Both, refused to yield. It came as no surprise, really. The so-called "topic" of this heated discussion was someone near and dear to both of them; because their conversation revolved around none other than one Moka Akashiya.

**_Clink._**

"So then," the girl began at last, "You're truly against this, Nii-sama?" Her rose red gaze fixated upon the other vampire, and the constant clanking of metal that until just recently, had emanated from the opposed end of the table. There was none of that now. It was eerily silent. No sound emerged from withing that darkness, no word came forth from those pursed lips, save for a single, exasperated snarl.

Akua, eldest daughter of Issha Shuzen, didn't even flinch.

"After all, you're a Shinso, too, aren't you, Nii-sama?" She completed her sentence with a small smile. "Now, why don't you make it easier for the both of us_...and just die?"_

_**Clank!**_

For quite some time, the boy had been fiddling with his choker. His fingers had worked at incessantly, constantly opening then closing the clasp that kept his power sealed. He had yet to complete remove it, however, and for this, his sibling appeared most grateful. _But no longer._ With a swift flick of his wrist the seal flew free from his neck, bursting apart at the seams; disintegrating before it could even touch the floor.

And thus, the transformation began.

_"Akua,"_ He began slowly, his voice little more than a deadly purr. "I've told you before and now, I'll tell you again." Blond faded, whisping away into a pure, stark silver. Ocean blue darkened to a rosy scarlet beneath those roughened bangs of pure silver and became darker still. He stood woodenly, straightening at the knees, not taking enough care, A hellish aura engulfing his form and empowering it with an unholy prescence.

**_"Know your place!"_**

An overpowering sensation of pressure bore down upon her like an invisible hand. She sensed something enormous nearby, silent in the dark, like a giant passing within arms reach. A gravid deadly prescence too huge to grant her notice. She glanced to Naruto and saw him grimace, fingertips pressed against his temples. A droplet of blood fell from his nose, but he seemed ignorant of even that.

"I should kill you." He mused aloud. "That would make things much easier for Moka-san." Then he paused. "But if I killed you, then that would also make Moka-san sad." Cold and merciless, his aura blazed outward, threatening to devour her at a moments notice.

"Or...you could just let me kill you." Akua prodded.

Naruto facefaulted.

_"IDIOT!_ Like I'd deliberately die on purpose-

Cold fury burned the world white.

"I can't allow that." Naruto flicked a hand through his hair, heedless of the intense gusts that blew about; capable of utterly obliterating him in an instant. "I don't much care if you take hostages, now do I?" He edged half a step forward, somehow balancing upon the precariously perched bough. Inexplicably, the girl raised a hand, to which he cocked his head to the side, amusement painted across his every feature. An instant later, her hands dropped. A droplet of blood sluiced down his cheek; joined with his tongue as he lapped it up in mere moments.

He blinked, dabbing a hand to his cheek, then turning toward the gaping hole in the wall. _Strange._ That certainly hadn't been there before. Naruto turned, a blood red iris reappearing over his shoulder as he regarded the trail of destruction and followed it to its point of origin. _Akua._ Somehow, she'd summoned a huge swathe of devastation, merely by swinging her arm downward.

_"What the fuck was that?"_ His words were edged with malice.

Akua frowned.

"How did you...?"

_"Ah." _

A knowing look trickled across his features; because his gaze had just slid toward her hand. Something flashed in his eyes at that moment. Something unpleasant. Something, she had only heard stories of in her youth. Bloodlust radiated outward from him; ebbing and flowing in a strange tide that was anything but pure. Add to that the fact that he had yet to move, and his aura was only all the more chilling.

Naruto abruptly righted himself.

"If that's all Fuhai Touhou's Hougetsu Jigen-tou can do, then that's too bad." He whisked a hand through his hair for the second time. "Shall I show you how it's done, Akua?"

_"Nani?"_

He smiled; it was a cold, implacable sneer. Made even moreso by the lack of the Rosario dangling from his neck. He laughed; it was a deep, throaty sound. And then, just like that, he was gone. Perhaps not so much as gone, but vanished. One moment he'd been standing across from her. The next, he'd simply ceased to exist. Akua blinked slowly, her eyes opening and closing within an infinite slowness as she tried_-and failed-_to track with his sudden movement.

She leapt, long and high.

Lightning split the sky into a thousand pieces. Thunder boomed. Far below, and all around, the sea raged. The rain and wind scoured her clean. He opened his mouth and felt moisture on her tongue for the first time in what felt like a century. After so long in the pit, it tasted like freedom itself. She swallowed, gulping down the water; lapping up that sweet and bitter H20 as a massive wave clapped her across her body and left her deafened.

She had meant to hit the ground running, but fate had other plans.

Instead, she hit the deck with a harsh, metallic thump. Unable to support the weight inflicted upon it, the rotten timber gave way, leaving her to tumble to her doom. In a heap of yellow, red and black, she fumbled to his feet, heedless of the many splinter holes protuding from her cloak. Wounds were irrelevant. _Pointless._ She needed to keep running. Surely his pursuers hadn't given up the chase; not after all they'd gone through to capture him.

Someone laid their hands upon her shoulders.

"Now its my turn_...sister."_

Akua let out a strangled scream and staggered backward; because her left shoulder had suddenly decided to spurt blood. She stumbled, clutching at her chest and gasping for air, baring her fangs furiously as she whirled, searching for any sign of her attacker. Suddenly, and without the slightest of warning, a boot collided with her backside and sent her sprawling forward, facefirst into the dirt. Her forehead kissed and iron-hard root and black spots swam before her vision for what felt like an eternity. She lay there for the longest time, wondering how she had come to be outside; her world spinning, in and out of focus as she reeled between this world and the next.

Naruto whistled softly to her, mockingly.

"So, this is the best that the _Shuzen_ family can do?" His voice called from somewhere far too close, and yet, incredibly distant at the same time. "Really? Honestly, I expected more from the likes of you." Akua struggled to take in the sight of him; because he was only yards away, growing larger by the minute. Eventually he stood over her, blotting out the sun, casting her world into shadow.

A boot nudged Akua's cheek.

"Rise and shine, A-k-u-a-chaaaaan." He dragged out her name in a sing-song voice, leering down at her from where she lay. She shuddered. He only mocked his opponents in such a fashion when he was about to kill them. Desperately, she willed the strength back into her limbs, but they were too slow, too stiff, numbed by the last attack. Helpless to do anything other than wait, Akura bared her fangs in anger, and was made impotent.

"I warned you." Naruto sighed, dusting off the hideous green jacket that belonged to Youkai Academy. "But then again, you never did know your place now, did you? And you made me break my seal too, look!" He held up the ruined choker for her to see, and she saw that the Rosario had all but melted; reducing the beaded choker to little more as a scrap of leather than an actual accessory.

_'Impossible..._

She, Akua Shuzen, had been defeated.

_'By the likes of him..._

Thus, she waited for him to finish what she had started.

Instead, Naruto crouched before her, his expression unreadable. He reached down, cupping her cheek with one hand. He twisted her head to the right, then the left, as if he'd been inspecting her, somehow. A small smile played across his lips. His forehead kissed hers for a moment, scarlet meeting scarlet, ruby locked within ruby. For a moment, in what felt like an eternity, he seemed to be inspecting her.

Akua shrieked at him.

"Hoo boy," he breathed softly, releasing her cheek. " Moka-san wasn't kidding. You really are scary, Akua-chan."

"I could say the same for you!" she snapped back.

Naruto smiled mirthlessly.

"You do that." He said, rising back to his feet in a single, sweeping motion. Leaving her there, distraught and defeated. Utterly humiliated. Brought so low that she was lower even than the dirt, and lower still. Confident in his victory he strode away from her, leaving Akua to languish and and lament her defeat. He had other matters to which he must attend, and they did not involve quarreling needlessly with his own kind.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm late for class."

* * *

_(Later)_

"So this is Youkai Academy, huh?" Naruto wondered aloud as he stepped off the bus. "Never thought I'd make it here in one piece." Clad in the classic uniform of a Yokai Gakuen student, he checked his uniform for any sign of blood stains, and, finding none, turned his attention toward the school in the distance. From here, it looked like a greatly ominous castle, not the place in which he would spend the next four years of his life.

He whisked a hand through his now blond hair, peering down at the school and wondering what life held in store for him.

He inhaled, breathing deep the familair scent of the monster realm, of his home. And it was at that very moment that his fate changed forever. For, at that very moment, the faintly rich aroma reached his nose; that indefatigable scent that could only belong to one being and one being only.

"Moka-san...?"

And thus, it began again.

**A/N: Argh! Now I'm on a Rosario Vampire Craze! I've just got a thing for Inner Moka, so, there ya go! This pairing shall be NarutoxInner Moka! Despite knowing her backstory I still felt that a crossover WAS possible, so I decided to give it a go! I wonder what their reaction will be once they DO meet again? And just how did Naruto become a vampire and MEET Moka to begin with? Ask questions away, for they shall be answered in the oncoming chapters! **

**LOL ****ENJOY! **

**And don't forget to review until my ears fall off! Although, being a skeleton, I have no ears...SKULL JOOOOKE! YOHOHOHO!**


End file.
